1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillow support structure of a chair that is capable of adjusting the pillow's height based on requirement and removing a pillow support quickly to be maintained easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pillow support structure is fixed on a chair to comfort a user when he/she lies backward on a chair back of the chair.
A structure of a chair pillow disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,909 is used on a chair and contains the chair pillow including a pivoting portion to axially connected with one end of a first connecting unit, a second connecting unit disposed on another end of the first connecting unit, a fixing device coupled with one end of the second connecting unit to generate a limiting angle, the second connecting unit including a fitting segment formed on another end thereof to connect with an upper end of the chair back of the chair; thereby the pivoting portion of the chair pillow, the first connecting unit, and the second connecting unit are capable of being used to adjust the chair pillow so that the user adjusts a desired height and angle to comfort his/her head.
However, such a structure of the chair pillow still has the following disadvantage:
The chair pillow can not be removed from the chair easily, thus maintaining the chair pillow difficultly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.